Jealousy Always Works
by BulletStrong
Summary: Prentiss loves Hotch but nothing's happening. Rossi and Emily formulate a plan. "Jealousy... always works."


Emily Prentiss sat at her desk in wonder. She couldn't believe she fell in love. Watching her parents hate each other in secret made her shudder when she thought about marriage and love. So when she started feeling inappropriate feelings toward her boss, Aaron Hotchner, she backed off a bit. She started flirting with Morgan, having dinners with Rossi, and even going to Comic Con with Reid that one time. That didn't seem to stop the damn butterflies in her stomach whenever her stoic boss was around… The way his eyes held such power and confidence and the way his stride making her knees go weak. On the plane, she would always turn her body slightly towards him in an attempt to make unnoticed contact, but always chickening out at the last second. Hotch was someone to not toy with, but one touch could throw her into bliss. He made her crazy. He made her fall… hard. Emily Prentiss, try as she may, couldn't not stop the free-fall. So, as she sat there wondering why he didn't feel the same; a voice slapped her out of her speech to herself.

"Hey Princess. What's up?" Morgan sat down at his desk, "How early do you get here?"

"I don't go home." Emily teased. Morgan flashed one of his million dollar smiles then got to work on his huge pile of paperwork. Emily let her eyes wander to Hotch's office and she thought about all the things he could be doing. _How long has he been here?_ She thought to herself. Soon after, the rest of the team arrived and started on their work as well. Everyone worked silently until Rossi tapped Emily on the shoulder.

"Em, could we talk in my office?" She nodded and followed him to his office door. Emily saw Rossi as a father. He was the only one on the team that knew about her abortion when she was fifteen. Since the Matthew case, she had trusted him with deep subjects, just like her crush on Hotch. He knew all about her crush and she knew he would never betray her trust. She also knew it killed him to keep this from his best friend.

Once they entered his office, Rossi sat behind his desk and Emily took one of the chairs in front. They sat in comfortable silence as Rossi stared at the ceiling.

"Emily?" He finally lowered his eyes to hers. Emily could tell this was something serious by the way his mouth was formed. Rossi always had a slight smirk when he talked to her but that day it was a straight line. No time for jokes or teasing.

"Yes." Simple and effective with no hint of anything emotion. He nodded towards the bullpen.

"I'm getting tired of watching this." _Oh no_. He was bringing up the uncomfortable subject; boss man.

"What?" He gave Emily a slight chuckle.

"Stupid doesn't look good on you, you know?" Emily laughed and rubbed her hands together. He was right. She wanted Hotch and it was getting obvious to everyone except Hotch. Emily's eyes shifted to Reid, who was showing an uninterested Morgan some magic trick. She let a small smile grace her lips as she whispered, "I know."

"I'm going to help you." Rossi's smirk was back. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh ya, what do you have in mind, old man?" Rossi stood from his chair and walked over to Emily. He lowered himself onto the corner of his desk and start formulating the plan.

* * *

At six o'clock, everyone started to file out when Rossi shouted, "Drink's at Ben's… on me!"

Morgan let out a wolf whistle and patted Reid's shoulder, "I'm going to show you a real talent, a useful one, unlike statistics."

"Hey, magic tricks worked on some women." Morgan chuckled and started to walk with Reid behind Rossi. JJ turned to Emily and asked if she was going. Emily nodded and JJ shouted about meeting her there. Emily smiled and pulled the dress out of her bag. After hearing Rossi's plan, he sent her to her apartment and told her to get the sexiest thing she had. She went to the bathroom and changed out of her suit into a strapless little black dress. She put her coat over the dress and walked over to Hotch's office. She knocked and waited for his muffled reply.

"Hey Hotch, we were all going out for drinks. Coming? Dave's paying." Emily said, making sure to add more emotion to the name Dave.

"I have a lot of work…" Emily cut him off by sticking up her hand.

"You'll do it tomorrow. Come on." Emily smiled and he couldn't resist.

"Alright, just a few drinks. After all, Dave's paying."

* * *

"We have a huge announcement." Morgan, Reid, JJ, Garcia, and Hotch sat in the booth watching Emily and Rossi in each other's arms. Hotch felt his blood boiling.

"We're getting married!" Emily shouted. Everyone screamed _'what?'_ in unison.

"Honey bear and I have been seeing each other for about two weeks and we just love each other so much. Tomorrow is the day. Emily Rossi, I love it." Dave smiled at Emily and secretly nodded. Hotch sat there frozen, half shocked and half angry.

"This is crazy!" Hotch pounded his fists on the table while jumping out of his seat. He ran over to Emily and crashed his lips down on Emily's. Everyone at the table gasped and looked at each other confused by the turn of events. Garcia yelled something around the lines of it being a romance novel moment. JJ just sat down saying _'wow'_ to herself. Morgan smiled while thinking _'It's about time'_. Reid just sat… confused as usual. Hotch released Emily after breath became necessary.

"Emily, you can't marry Rossi! I love you. I always have. I've just been an idiot. Please choose me… not that Rossi isn't a catch… Oh God Rossi! I'm so sorry." Hotch rambled.

"I love you too…" Emily said softly. Hotch smiled at her. Emily leaned in and they shared another passionate kiss.

"Jealousy… always works." Rossi smirked as he drank the rest of his scotch.

* * *

So this is my first Criminal Minds story. I write mostly CSI Miami and CSI Las Vegas. Hope you enjoy it.

**~BS**


End file.
